SOS: Open My Eyes
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: La oscuridad es tan profunda aquí... que no hay tiempo ni espacio... aquí no hay nada... No quiero acostumbrarme a un mundo donde no estas... Riku x Sora, por favor no olviden los Reviews.


Terve !!!!!!!!!!!!, Hello!!!! Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy, estrenando fic en la sección de Kingdom Hearts… la verdad es que no esperaba subir nada a esta sección… pero no pude evitarlo, jujujujuju… bueno... como este es mi primer fic Riku x Sora les pido algo de piedad en sus comentarios ññU.

**Algo sobre el fic**: Bueno, surgió mientras escuchaba "_Open my eyes"_y "_S.O.S__"_ de The Rasmus… la verdad es que fue todo un suplicio sacar este one-shot, ya que estoy en un periodo de muerte creativa T.T… además este fic surgió con ayuda de una amiga ññUUU y bueno, debo aclarar que no es un song-fic, y que no esta completamente basado en las canciones… solo lleva por titulo el nombre de los tracks por que fueron lo que me inspiró.

**Algo sobre mi**: Pues… como soy nueva en esta sección debo hacerles un par de advertencias… 1) normalmente escribo fics cortos y de tramas muy sencillas… no soy una autora complicada y tengo un estilo de escritura muy transparente. Y 2) normalmente escribo uno o dos fics lites y posteriormente tomo mi estilo clásico que es dramático – lacrimógeno- romántico – cruel. ññU

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, espero que dejen Reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai. (Riku x Sora)

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Kingdom Hearts, ni sus personajes, ni las frutas Poupu me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo!) ; este fic esta hecho con el mero motivo de entretener.

**Dedicatorias:** Este fic esta dedicado a mi querida hermanita **Ross **por su cumpleaños!!!! Chaparra te quiero mucho!!!! Y bueno también a **Mikael Mudou **(quien me recomendó el juego), a **Vale,** (quien me ayudó a escribir este fic y es la primer persona que escucha completo mi debraye por Kingdom Hearts); a **Scarless **(por su cumple que es el 13) y a **Anell-chan **(por que es fan de la pareja).

**Notas:** La doble comilla indica el pensamiento : -"" Sora ""-

* * *

_**S.O.S**_

_**Open my eyes**___

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

-+-+-+

_Solo quería escuchar tu voz una vez más… solo quería verte… pero no veía nada… todo era oscuridad…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... no lo sé… la oscuridad es tan profunda que aquí no existe el tiempo ni el espacio… aquí no hay nada._

_Me enfrenté a ansem, me enfrenté a mi mismo… pero la oscuridad de mi corazón se hace más fuerte aquí…en mi soledad, alimentándose con mi dolor._

_Y... el dolor… es tan intenso… ataca mi mente tratando de quebrantar mi espíritu… busco tus recuerdos y me aferró a ellos en un vano intento por sentirte junto a mi… siento que voy a volverme loco… solo… sin saber si algún día volveré a verte…_

_De pronto el dolor se ha vuelto mi verdugo… y la soledad mi única compañera… por que tu no estas…_

_Estoy cansado… quiero cerrar mis ojos… y… dormir… y si esto es un sueño… quiero despertar…_

-"Riku!... vamos!... despierta Riku!.. Abre los ojos!"-

-""Puedo oírte""-un par de ojos aguamarina comenzaron a abrirse notando la presencia de un chico castaño de alborotada cabellera. –" Sora?"-

-"Ya era hora de que despertaras… siempre dices que yo soy el holgazán… anda! Hay que darnos prisa o no alcanzaremos a despedirnos de Kairi!"- apremió le castaño

-""Un sueño…""- pensó el platinado… -"¿despedirnos de Kairi?"- preguntó un tanto confundido la cavilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"Veo que sigues dormido… ¿no recuerdas que los padres de Kairi llegaron a buscarla hace un par de días?… al fin Kairi volverá a casa…"- por un momento el castaño agachó la mirada…

-"Es verdad… casi lo olvido, anda!... vamos"- Riku se levantó y revolvió el cabello de Sora para animarlo un poco; el castaño se quejó un poco y luego echo a andar junto a su amigo.

-"Riku!, Sora!"- su amiga los llamaba desde el muelle junto con sus padres.

-"Kairi…"- Sora no sabía que decir.

-"Me alegra que al fin puedas volver a casa"- el platinado abrazó a la chica

-"Si… pero no vayan a olvidarse de mi ¿vale?"- la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas cuando se separó del mayor… se dirigió a Sora y lo abrazó. El ojiazul no podía decir nada... si lo hacía era seguro que rompería en llanto… se separaron, ambos se miraron por un instante y Kairi comenzó a alejarse…

-"Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando!!!"- gritó el castaño mientras su amiga abordaba el barco.

-"Ustedes también!!!"- la chica agitaba la mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba poco a poco de las Destiny Islands

-"Se ha ido…"- Sora aun tenía los ojos vidriosos y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras miraban al horizonte… y sin quitar la vista del mar Sora tomó la mano de Riku…

-"Yo sigo aquí"- el pequeño castaño se abrazó del mayor y comenzó a llorar. –"Yo no me iré!... te lo prometo…- lo abrazó con fuerza. –""yo te protegeré""-

Aquella tarde ambos se quedaron recostados sobre la arena uno a lado del otro… todo había sido una pesadilla, todo… y aquello le alegraba infinitamente… Sora al fin se había tranquilizado y ahora dormía tranquilamente… la marea comenzaba a subir… y las aves cantaban ya ocultas entre la maleza… el platinado se incorporó y revolvió el cabello del chico para despertarlo.

-"Es hora de irnos"-el castaño se movió y comenzó a abrir los ojos

-"Tuve un sueño muy extraño"- Sora se incorporó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-"Aun eres un niño… esas cosas no deben preocuparte… solo… son sueños"-

-"Si... creo que tienes razón… oye Riku… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que llegamos a esta isla?"-

-"Si… éramos dos niños pequeños que se habían perdido y encontrado un lugar increíble para jugar… luego trajimos a Tidus y a Selphie…"- el chico de ojos aguamarina sonrió

-"Y pronto se volvió nuestra Isla… en ese entonces aun no conocíamos a Kairi… tal parece que todo es como antes ¿no?..."- el ojiazul sonrió un tanto afectado. –"Pero… eso… me alegra…"- el chico no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-"Si… a mi también…"- dijo Riku por lo bajo. –"Anda sora… una carrera…"- ambos chicos comenzaron a correr por toda la playa en dirección al muelle, pero Riku era más rápido; en un intento desesperado por alcanzarlo, Sora se lanzó sobre el platinado y ambos chicos cayeron rodando por la arena.

-"jajajajaja…"- los dos reían como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho… por un momento aquella pesadilla desapareció de la mente de Riku… -"Riku…"-

-"¿si?"-

-"siempre seremos amigos… y siempre estaremos juntos… ¿verdad?"-

-"Yo no me iré…"- el chico de ojos aguamarina miraba el cielo –"" estar contigo… eso me hace feliz… así que…""- volvió la mirada a su amigo –"siempre estaremos juntos"-

-"¿lo prometes?"-

-"Es una promesa"-

Dos años… El tiempo pasa rápido… la vida sigue, todo cambia… personas van y vienen, algunas se quedan, otras se van… pero hay ciertas cosas que ni el tiempo puede cambiar… lazos tan fuertes que nada puede separarlos.

Aunque a veces también las pesadillas perduran en el tiempo…

-""Una pesadilla, no fue más que eso… entonces, ¿Por qué me inquieta tanto?... ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo alejarse… es como si… tuviera miedo de perderlo…""- Riku apretó los ojos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. –""Sora""-

-"¿entrenamos?"- un chico castaño se acercó al platinado con un par de espadas de madera.

-"¿seguro?"- preguntó un chico de ojos aguamarina que estaba recostado en la arena, el ojiazul asintió – "Vale pues"- el mayor se incorporó... era ahora aun más evidente la diferencia de edad entre ambos chicos, por que aunque fuese solo un año de diferencia, Riku se veía aun mayor. Ambos chicos se prepararon para el combate; Sora movió primero pero Riku esquivaba hábilmente las estocadas del menor y en un impresionante salto el platinado desarmó a Sora; el castaño cayó sobre una roca, lastimándose levemente la muñeca. –"Estas bien Sora?"- el mayor se acercó

-"Estoy bien… Jajajajaja eres demasiado rápido"- el ojiazul sonrió

-"No… tu eres demasiado lento"- Riku tomó el brazo de Sora para revisarlo

-"Repite eso!, anda repítelo!!"- el menor se soltó del agarre de su amigo y comenzó a reñir.

-"Deja de comportarte como un crío y déjame ver esa herida"- Riku jaló a Sora tomando su mano, quedando a poca distancia… solo entonces el castaño dejó de moverse… ante esta cercanía el ojiazul se sentía un poco nervioso. –"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"N…nada…"- le pequeño volvió la mirada a otro lado para que Riku no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-"No tengo con que curarte, pero esto servirá para que no se te infecte"- el platinado se quitó su muñequera y partiéndola para formar una cinta, la ató con suavidad a la muñeca del chico de ojos azules.

-"Gracias…"- ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes… -"Riku… ¿Qué crees que haya más allá de estas islas?... quiero decir… si Kairi y sus padres viven en otras Islas… eso quiere decir que hay mucho más allá fuera ¿no?... ¿no te gustaría conocer otros mundos?"- los ojos azulados de Sora se posaron en el inmenso mar… pero los ojos aguamarina de su amigo parecían preocupados… aquello… era como el inicio de su pesadilla… cierta desesperación se apoderó del platinado…

-"" todo este tiempo, juntos...jamás me di cuenta...ahora lo entiendo… al mirar sus ojos, cada sentimiento, cada emoción cara reacción...por que nunca tuve el valor para verlo? por que nunca tuve el valor de aceptarlo?...""- apretó los puños -"Sora…"- al escuchar su nombre el menor volteó y en ese instante los labios del mayor se apoderaron de los del pequeño castaño… el beso duró poco… Riku se levantó y le dio la espalda a Sora. –"Perdón… pero… no podía… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado"- sin más el chico se marchó dejando a un sorprendido Sora.

La luna llena brillaba como nunca aquella noche sobre las Destiny Islands; allí se encontraba él, mirando aquel astro centellante como si fuera la luz más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida… la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto… observaba en silencio… solo, sentado como siempre en aquella palmera, jugueteando con una fruta Poupu… aquel lugar… todo le parecía igual que cuando era un niño… agachó la mirada… su largo cabello platinado le caía en el rostro cubriendo sus ojos aguamarina… de pronto unas nubes negras ocultaron la luna dejando todo en la oscuridad…

En ese instante Riku se vio a si mismo… vio a aquel niño que se había perdido en la oscuridad de su corazón… estaba rodeado de oscuridad… sentado con las rodillas encogidas… solo… a merced de él mismo… esa pesadilla seguía torturándolo noche tras noche… de pronto una mano en su hombro lo hizo levantar la mirada, las nubes se habían ido… y un chico de cabello castaño alborotado y grandes ojos azules se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?"-

-"Desde casa no puedo ver la luna"-

-"Ja! Que curioso lo mismo me pasó a mi… pero como siempre vas un paso adelante…"- el castaño sonrió –"pero… ¿Por qué has venido solo?"-

-"No lo sé"- el chico de cabello plateado no había dejado de ver la luna –"Pero… tu también has venido solo"- volvió la mirada a su amigo.

-"En eso te equivocas Riku… fui a tu casa… y como no te asomaste por la ventana cuando lancé las piedritas… supuse que estarías aquí… así que vine a buscarte"-

-"A buscarme ¿eh?"-

-"Si… es que… lo de esta tarde…"- un tono rojizo coloreaba las mejillas del menor.

-"De verdad lo siento… no quise incomodarte… es solo que… cuando mencionaste eso de viajar a otros mundos… me dio miedo pensar que te alejarías de mi… y yo… no pude más…"- Miró al chico que tenía a su lado, y unos enormes y limpios ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos…

-"Yo… quiero… yo… yo… me siento igual…"- el corazón del platinado dio un vuelco la escuchar esas palabras… acercó al chico hacia si y lo besó… el menor se dejó llevar y pronto estuvieron nuevamente mirándose… Riku sonrió y se separó un poco, tomó la fruta Poupu que tenía hace un momento y la partió por la mitad… tomo un trozo y se lo ofreció a Sora… este la tomó con cuidado y le sonrió con ternura al mayor…

-"No lo olvides… nuestros destinos ahora están unidos para siempre"-

De pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse… el mar, el cielo, las islas… Sora…

"_**Es tanto el dolor que me obliga a escapar de mi mente" **_

_Tu sonrisa… aun puedo verla, pero no eres tú… me estremezco desesperadamente en la oscuridad tratando de mover mi cuerpo dolorido… tratando de despertar… pero aun no sé si despertar del sueño y enfrentar la realidad… o despertar del sueño y enfrentar esta pesadilla._

_Mi corazón incomodo, dolorido… late furioso obligándome a sentir como te alejas... no quiero acostumbrarme a un mundo donde no estas… no puedo… no lo haré…_

_La vida o la muerte, ninguna de las dos me liberará de este maldito sufrimiento… solo... una cosa puede… solo alguien puede… solo tu…_

_No quiero resignarme a que la oscuridad me consuma y mate mi futuro contigo… sea cual sea ese futuro… no me rendiré… tentaré mi suerte, enfrentaré al destino con mis propias manos… volveré… por ti._

_Abre mis ojos, déjame encontrarte… dame una señal…_

_Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, diciéndole adiós a ese sueño… y allí esta… puedo verla… una luz._

_**Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign**_

* * *

"_**Say goodbye to the devils inside you I got myself in this mess 'cos I love you, I ain't gonna give it up, 'cos I love you"**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… sé que no ha sido uno de mis mejores escritos… pero quería subirlo, aun así espero que les haya gustado… por favor no olviden los reviews y muy pronto subiré dibujos de este fic y de KH… a mi DeviantArt, así que no olviden visitarlo; el link esta en mi perfil… sin más me despido y espero pronto subir algo un poco mejor… gracias. Bye.

**+-+-+ Ileyse Vyntra +-+-+**


End file.
